<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misconceptions by duckdistributor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097130">Misconceptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckdistributor/pseuds/duckdistributor'>duckdistributor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But not necessarily in a good way..., Character Development, Dark Sides, Deceit's point of view, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Virgil leaving the Dark Sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckdistributor/pseuds/duckdistributor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceit noticed that Virgil was becoming a lot more distant. It was disconcerting and ridiculous at the same time. He'd have to figure out what was going on. He'd have to do it discreetly of course. It was no use, getting carried away in his own thoughts and feelings.</p><p>Virgil gradually leaving the 'dark sides' told from Deceit's point of view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misconceptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Despite having watched Sanders Sides for years, I was only recently engulfed by the fandom. I don't know how it happened, but here is my contribution.</p><p>tw: Remus briefly mentions murder.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit didn’t like the way Virgil was acting. He didn’t like watching the longing glances that lead somewhere else. While Deceit wasn’t the type to feel that much, it made him uncomfortable to see Virgil like that. </p><p>Virgil had always been slightly different from the others. He was a lot more uneasy. There was always a hint of shame and confusion, which was rather displeasing to think about.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm… Deceit?” Virgil had asked one day. His voice was frightened and almost apologetic. </p><p>“Yes, Virgil?” Deceit had asked. </p><p>“I… I’ve been thinking… Could you…” he looked down, “Could we say that I am Thomas’ ‘Anxiety’ from now on?”</p><p>Deceit stiffened and looked at Virgil for a very long time. Virgil’s hands were in the pockets of his hoodie. He seemed like he was expecting to be scolded, maybe even harmed. Deceit didn’t like that. He would never do anything to intentionally harm Virgil. Deep down Virgil likely knew that. It was just him being paranoid as usual. “Certainly Virgil.” Deceit simply said. He looked Virgil up and down once more, and immediately walked past his fellow side. It wasn’t until he reached the other room, that he started considering Virgil’s suggestion. It was a habit of his. He was always a few steps ahead of himself. It was an odd thing for Virgil to suggest, but a slight change in title couldn’t hurt anyone.</p><p> </p><p>On the same day, Thomas learned about Virgil. Suddenly, Virgil was able to do his job nearby the other sides. The ones Deceit and the others usually didn’t hang around. It was odd. It made a lot of sense but for some reason it hadn’t crossed Deceit’s mind. It only took a moment after Thomas realized Virgil existed and Deceit had to let Virgil’s presence be known. Now Virgil had much easier access to Thomas’ mind.</p><p>This was slightly disconcerting at first, but it didn’t take long for all of them to use it to their advantage. While the entire group was able to see what the other sides were up to, interacting with them directly was a rarity. Virgil’s new power became a valuable card to them. Every once in a while he would bring back valuable information, and they would use it to their advantage. Occasionally, Deceit was able to pose as Morality, Logic or Creativity. It was incredibly fun, and since he only did it for a few stolen moments, it remained unnoticed. The other ‘dark sides’ (As Remus’ brother had so uncreatively named them) had a lot of fun teasing the others together.</p><p>Otherwise, life continued normally. Virgil would occasionally disappear to frighten Thomas and reappear to hang out with the ‘dark sides’. This was when some of the glances started, however.</p><p>One night, Virgil was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to an empty couch.</p><p>“Are you alright Virgil?” Deceit asked.</p><p>Virgil seemed surprised, that he was being asked such a question, “I am the embodiment of anxiety.” he said,“I am not supposed to be.”</p><p>“You know that’s not what I meant Virgil.” Deceit said, carefully placing a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil stiffened, but loosened up quite quickly. Deceit liked when he was able to calm Virgil down. It was a hard thing for him to do, but when he succeeded it was very rewarding.</p><p>“Yeah… I’m as fine as I can be.” Virgil just said.</p><p>“Is there... Anything you’d like to talk about?” Deceit asked calmly.</p><p>“No.” Virgil said, a little too quickly.</p><p>“That’s a lie.” Deceit said, not bothering to lie about that.</p><p>This made Virgil stiffen again, “It’s nothing serious. I was just....” he pressed his face against his left knee, “I was just thinking about how unhappy they always are to see me.”</p><p>Deceit didn’t have to think the statement through before he knew who the ‘they’ in question was. “So? Why does that bother you?” he asked.</p><p>“I know it’s how it’s supposed to be… It just… Nevermind…” Virgil said.</p><p>“If they were happy to see you, you wouldn’t be doing your job as effectively. If they knew certain words were coming from me I wouldn’t be doing my job as effectively.” Deceit explained.</p><p>“I know.” Virgil said. He didn’t seem more or less calm, but there was a hint of acceptance in his voice.</p><p>“If it’s any consolation, <em> we’re </em>not unhappy to see you.” Deceit said. This provoked a nervous smile from Virgil, and Deceit went to sleep that night feeling like he had handled something correctly.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil started spending a lot more time around the ‘light sides’ (or whatever Roman would call them) and it started troubling Deceit more and more. He didn’t want to admit it. It shouldn’t matter. Virgil was going to stay where he belonged regardless. To be fair, the ‘light sides’ probably wouldn’t accept Virgil anyway. They had that in common. They were all unwanted. That’s why they had to stick together.</p><p>“You’ve been eyeing him like that all day. Are you going to get naked or what?” Remus asked as one of his somewhat obnoxious additions to the conversation.</p><p>“<em> Sure </em>, that is my end goal.” Deceit said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“But really, what’s up?” Remus said, sounding genuine for a second.</p><p>“Virgil isn’t here as often as he used to.” Deceit said, and sat down on the kitchen counter.</p><p>“He always comes back here. Unless he dies or something.” Remus said, “Can sides even die? I guess not until Thomas dies.” he continued enthusiastically.</p><p>“He always comes back, sure… He has just been... Spending a lot of time with the others recently.” Deceit said, “Not that it matters. He is just doing his job.”</p><p> </p><p>Deceit decided to confront Virgil directly about the concern at hand. He might as well. It wasn’t that Deceit didn’t generally trust Virgil, but trust was such a meaningless concept. Deceit had a feeling that a lie of omission was taking place right in front of him, and if he wished to know what was hidden underneath it, he’d have to seek out the answers himself. Virgil was sometimes a master of lies of omission. On one hand, Deceit was proud. On the other, it was somewhat frustrating.</p><p>“Virgil, you’ve been spending a lot of time with <em> them </em> recently. Anything going on? Finding anything interesting?” Deceit asked, approaching Virgil who was sitting on the stairs.</p><p>Virgil looked up, “Nothing new with them.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” Deceit scoffed, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were avoiding us.”</p><p>Virgil looked at the floor a little too quickly for Deceit’s liking, “There is… Something I’d like to talk about.”</p><p>There it was: The proof that a lie of omission had been taking place. Deceit licked his teeth, and looked down at his hand, “And what is that?”</p><p>“I’ve been… Questioning a lot of things lately.” Virgil said.</p><p>Deceit paused whatever movement he was doing, “What kind of things?”</p><p>“How everything works the way it does. Why I am here and they are there.” Virgil said, somewhat apologetically. </p><p>“You’ve become <em> really </em> fond of <em> them </em> haven’t you.” Deceit said, sounding slightly annoyed, “Is it <em> them </em>who is making you question this? Are they making you question where you belong?”</p><p>Virgil didn’t respond right away, but his head sunk far down, so that it was impossible for Deceit to see his expression. "I don't get why you of all sides act like that." he said.</p><p>Deceit felt as if time stopped for a moment as his own voice dropped, "Like what?"</p><p>Virgil didn't look Deceit in the eyes, "As if there is a wall between them and us. It sounds like something <em> they </em> would come up with. One of their pretentious…"</p><p>"Lies?" Deceit finished. Virgil froze. Deceit's tone didn't change but something in his eyes seemed lecturing and cold, "Perhaps so, but there <em> is </em> a figurative wall between us. You know that. Thomas is separating us. He doesn't know we exist." Deceit glanced at Virgil, "Well… Most of us anyway."</p><p>Virgil looked troubled for a moment… Then his face became unreadable. It was as if he didn't wanna speak, but did so anyway, "That's just it." he said, "If what characterizes <em> them </em> is, that Thomas wants to know they exist, and what characterizes <em> us </em> is, that he doesn't want to know we exist…" Virgil made eye contact with Deceit, "Then why am I here in the first place?"</p><p>The words felt like a punch to Deceit's gut. How dared Virgil even suggest that he didn't belong there? Despite himself, Deceit became increasingly agitated. "You belong here Virgil. You know that. Thomas placed you here for a reason. You're <em> unwanted </em> there. We want you here." Deceit heard his voice becoming much more inaudible at the last part of the sentence. He was getting too carried away in his own thoughts and feelings.</p><p>None of them said anything for a little while which made Deceit uncomfortable. "You're right. I am aware that I'd never belong there, with them." Virgil said, as a nearly melancholic fact, "But what makes me fit in here? That I am repressed? Actively unwanted? Maybe, but I am spending much more time working near them than near you." </p><p>"That doesn't mean you weren't placed here for a reason." Deceit said.</p><p>This made Virgil smile sadly and look away, "That's an odd statement coming from you. You're usually the type who always questions norms and systems before blindly accepting them the way they are."</p><p>Deceit didn't know how to respond to that.</p><p>"You guys don't need me. The others don't want me. The only one who might be able to use me for something is Thomas himself." Virgil sighed, "And I can do my job just as easily on my own."</p><p>Deceit wanted to scream. Didn't need him? <em> Lies </em> . Instead he took a deep breath and corrected his posture, "And what do you think you'd gain from that?” he asked, trying to keep himself from yelling, “Is it some sort of meaningless principle? If you can be <em> anywhere </em> you desire to be, why would you choose to be alone?”</p><p>Virgil appeared to look for the right words. Not for the reason. The words to describe it. “I’m Thomas’ anxiety.” he said, “I’m supposed to know when there <em> is </em> a danger, and when there <em> isn’t </em>a danger. That’s my purpose. If I stay around too many other sources I might…” he paused, “I might get the wrong idea.”</p><p>It took a moment before Deceit realized what Virgil was saying. His eyes became colder and a somewhat mocking smile appeared on his face, “So <em> that’s </em> what the problem is.” he said, gesturing with his arms to highlight his words, “You think we’re <em> corrupting </em>you!”</p><p>“No! That’s not what I mean.” Virgil said, sounding panicked and annoyed at the same time, “I’m corrupting myself!”</p><p>Deceit rolled his eyes, “So that’s the solution then? Oh yes, I bet isolation will do <em> wonders </em> for your self-corruption.” he said sarcastically, “Brilliant Virgil. Absolutely brilliant!”</p><p>Virgil sighed, “I’m… It’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault but… This entire thing where we’re split into groups of the unwanted and the wanted… The way we’re put up against each other. If I am here, I am gonna grow resentful.” he looked down and placed his hands on the sides of his forehead, “It’s not good for Thomas.”</p><p>“So you think that being all by yourself, will help Thomas?” Deceit asked, becoming angry and impatient, “You think that isolating yourself from your friends will make any difference?”</p><p>“I think I need the time. I need to think everything through properly. I need to be on my own.” Virgil just said. There was something sad and frightened about the way he said it. </p><p>“You’re making up problems that aren’t there, Virgil.” Deceit said matter-of-factly, “You have no proof this will do anything but hurt Thomas. You’re being <em> paranoid </em>.”</p><p>This changed Virgil’s expression slightly. It was shocked. Cold. He looked at Deceit, “I’m going to my room.”</p><p>After that, Virgil disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Deceit didn’t think much of it first. Well, he thought many things of it, but he often stopped himself before finishing his thoughts. There was no need to worry. Virgil would come back soon and realize the flaws in his logic.</p><p>Days passed, and Virgil didn’t return to the ‘dark sides’. Sometimes they saw him with the ‘light sides’ acting as calmly as the embodiment of anxiety could. Once he disappeared, he didn’t reappear with the ‘dark sides’. It was clear, that Virgil had meant it when he said he’d go to his room. </p><p>Deceit felt foolish when Remus and him decided to go check on Virgil. He felt as if he was having a fight with some sort of teenager, and was seeking forgiveness. He wasn’t. He hadn’t done anything wrong and the entire situation was ridiculous.</p><p>They decided not to go inside Virgil's room. Intruding was rude, and even if they usually didn't mind being rude, they were probably on thin ice. Instead, they went to a part of Thomas' mind near it. A dark and empty border where they figured Virgil would be able to hear them.</p><p>"Virgiiil!" Remus sang. It seemed like a gasp went through the area, but there was no reply.</p><p>"Virgil… We're not here to make you do anything." Deceit said cautiously, "We're just here to check on you." There was still no reply. Deceit groaned once, but did his best to smile, “Can we come in?”</p><p>Deceit felt a pull on his entire body, as he soared through the air. Before he knew it, he was standing in Virgil’s room. He hadn’t been there for a while, and it was usually a place Virgil retreated to when he needed to get away from everyone. Remus was standing next to him, looking just as surprised at the sudden summoning, but generally seemed to enjoy himself a lot more. Virgil was sitting on the stairs right in front of them leaning back slightly, but still having one arm wrapped around the other in the way he often did to protect himself. “What do you want?” he asked.</p><p>Deceit wasn't used to being summoned. Especially not by Virgil. He could tell by the unfamiliar expression on Virgil's face that he felt like he was the one in control. Usually Virgil seemed a lot more powerless. It was nice that Virgil was showing a hint of confidence, but there was something slightly pathetic about the sight either way. </p><p>"We're here to make sure you're doing okay. You haven't returned to us for a while." Remus stated.</p><p>"I'm doing fine and I am staying here." Virgil said, without changing his expression. His eyes were fixed on Deceit.</p><p>Deceit groaned, "And how is your little 'spiritual journey' going?”</p><p>“Fine.” Virgil said, tilting his head to the side with an annoyed smile, “Anything else?”</p><p>“Have you ever wondered what it’s like to hold a knife after murdering someone with it?” Remus asked.</p><p>Virgil stiffened and the grip around his arm became visibly tighter, “Go away.” he said insistently.</p><p>“I wonder what it’d feel like.” Remus continued, “Must give you quite a rush of adrenaline. Looking at the blood and the corpse, wondering if you should hide it, cut it open or let yourself be arrested!”</p><p>Virgil started breathing faster. His eyes reluctantly fell on Remus, “Go. Away.”</p><p>“Not to mention the look in the person’s family members or friends eyes when they learn what you did to them...” Remus continued.</p><p>“Go away, Duke!” Virgil said, moving his right hand in a swift motion. Remus disappeared immediately. Virgil nervously scratched the side of his face while his breathing gradually returned to normal</p><p>Deceit’s eyes narrowed. It wasn’t uncommon for Remus to concern Virgil with his random outbursts, but it was the first time Virgil had done anything about it. Maybe it was because he had more control within his room, but it was strange nonetheless. “That was a bit aggressive.” Deceit stated.</p><p>Virgil glanced cautiously at Deceit, “I don’t want him to frighten Thomas.”</p><p>The way Virgil phrased it, made Deceit feel slightly sick. “Very <em> heroic </em>of you, Virgil.” Deceit said sarcastically. Virgil looked down, and Deceit gave a sad crooked smile, “We both know that Remus is a part of Thomas. I am a part of Thomas. We’re all a part of him.”</p><p>“Do you have something important to say or will you leave now?” Virgil asked. There was something bold about the way he said it, but somehow Deceit felt his words were hitting in all the right ways. He was certain of one thing, and that was, that Virgil needed to return as fast as possible. He was needed with them, and being around the ‘light sides’ for too long was clearly not good for him. Deceit didn’t wanna harm Virgil in any way, but he wouldn’t mind giving him a nudge in the right direction.</p><p>“He wants to believe he is such a <em> good </em> person.” Deceit said, looking at his hand and smiling, “It’s unfortunate that sides like <em> us </em>are a part of him. Yet again... I’ve always liked a good game of pretend.”</p><p>Virgil hugged his left leg and tapped his fingers on it, “Thomas isn’t a bad person.”</p><p>“Oh, so the <em> Duke, </em> who you just kicked out of your room, would be a part of an entirely <em> stable </em> and <em> good </em>person?” Deceit asked. Virgil didn’t say anything to this, and Deceit felt like he was doing something right. “We’re attempting to protect Thomas from ourselves… Well, most of us anyway.”</p><p>“What are you implying now?” Virgil asked, sounding agitated and uneasy at the same time. </p><p>“Oh, nothing. I just think that denying what you are is counter-productive.” Deceit said, “It’s all up to you of course but you said it yourself. The others aren’t very happy to see you.” he clicked his tongue, “I just don’t get why you’d spend your time where you’re clearly not wanted is all.”</p><p>“I spend my time where I am needed.” Virgil said.</p><p>Virgil clearly knew nothing about where he was needed. “Hm. If you say so Virgil.” Deceit said, hiding the painful feeling in his gut, “But you’ll always have a free spot among us.”</p><p>Virgil stretched out his arm, and made a swift downwards movement. Before he knew it, Deceit wasn’t in Virgil’s room anymore. He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>A little while passed and there was no sign of Virgil. It wasn’t just among the ‘dark sides’. There was no sign of Virgil anywhere. While this caused a great deal of unproductive concern everywhere, Deceit figured it was mostly a good thing. If Virgil wasn’t around anyone it meant he was thinking, and if he was thinking, it meant Virgil was considering something. Deceit figured, or at least hoped, that it was a sign, Virgil was planning on returning to them.</p><p>This was until the ‘light sides’ noticed how the lack of Virgil’s presence was affecting Thomas and went to get Virgil in his room. Pretentious. Deceit watched from the sidelines as he so often had. He watched as the ‘light sides’ disappeared out of nowhere. He watched the empty living room, with a clenched fist. They couldn’t stay in there for long. </p><p>After several minutes they returned with Virgil.</p><p>“That was a really risky thing you guys did.” Virgil said to them. That was an understatement. It wasn’t good for them to be in Virgil’s room for too long. It wasn’t good to be in anyone’s room for too long. Why had they bothered?</p><p>Why had they succeeded?</p><p>Shortly after that the ‘light sides’ learned Virgil’s name. In a frighteningly short amount of time it started rolling off their tongues as easily as it had for Deceit through so many years. </p><p>Deceit spent a lot of time observing them after that. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello Virgil.” Deceit said. Virgil was standing alone in the living room by his ‘new group’. It was the first time in a while Deceit had dared to approach him.</p><p>“What are <em> you </em> doing here?” Virgil asked spitefully. </p><p>“Oh nothing. I am just here to deliver some of your things.” Deceit said, handing Virgil a cardboard box, which he conjured out of nowhere.. </p><p>Virgil accepted it and dropped it to the floor. It disappeared. “I have no things. We are figments of Thomas’ imagination.” Virgil said.</p><p>“Are you entirely unfamiliar with metaphors?” Deceit asked with a smile.</p><p>“How is that a metaphor?” Virgil asked, confused.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Deceit said, “How are you doing here? Are they treating you well? You seem to be particularly fond of the one with the blue shirt and glasses. Morality? No… Patton is it?”</p><p>“What do you want, Deceit?” Virgil asked. He didn’t cross his arms or show that much weakness. He seemed a little too confident for Deceit’s liking.</p><p>“You always assume I <em> want </em> something.” Deceit said, with a mock caring tone.</p><p>“You always do.” Virgil stated, continuing to glare at Deceit.</p><p>Deceit wanted to say a million things.<em> I miss you. Please come back. I’m sorry </em>... He knew that too many words were meaningless and he resented the fact that he wanted to say those things in the first place. Virgil shouldn’t have that amount of power over him. It wasn’t right. He held up one finger as if he thought of something, “You know, I remembered something interesting you said a while ago.”</p><p>Virgil looked impatient, “And what was that?”</p><p>“Ah yes let me think.” Deceit changed his posture to slouch more and his expression became similar to Virgil’s “I am Thomas’ anxiety. I am supposed to know when there <em> is </em> a danger and when there <em> isn’t </em> a danger.” his voice became slightly more mocking at the following part, “ If I stay around too many <em> other sources </em> I might… I might get the wrong idea.”</p><p>“Leave us alone, Deceit.” Virgil said, clearly trying his best to be unbothered.</p><p>“Oh so there is an <em> ‘us’ </em> now!” Deceit laughed, “So that’s it then? Separation is okay as long as <em> you </em> don’t get the short end of the stick? As long as <em> you’re </em> accepted by the ‘ <em> good guys </em>’”</p><p>Virgil breathed twice before speaking, “Deceit, I really don’t need this right now.”</p><p><em>We need you. I need you. Please come back. </em>Deceit laughed mischievously “You know, it’s funny. I always saw us as a team. Working towards a mutual benefit.”</p><p>“Go away Deceit.” Virgil said, looking exhausted.</p><p>“Have it your way.” Deceit said. He smiled, but his eyes were cold and drained, “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll never have to see me again.” The smile didn’t leave his face as he descended. </p><p> </p><p>Deceit went back to observing. Thinking. Planning. They wanted to see who Thomas really was? They wanted something to be up against?</p><p>Maybe it was time for Thomas to stop deceiving himself.</p><p>Maybe one day Virgil would stop deceiving himself as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoyed reading this! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and make my day. :) I hope you're doing okay.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>